Simplesmente Linda
by Mione Potter BR
Summary: Harry se encontra numa posição comprometedora durante seu quinto ano, quando Hermione lhe faz uma pergunta aparentemente inocente... H²
1. Parte 1

Essa estória é baseada em personagens e situações criadas e possuídas por JK Rowling e várias editoras, inclusive, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books e Raincoast Books, e a Warner Bros, Inc. Nenhuma renda está sendo feita e qualquer transgressão à marcas registradas não é intencional. 

Autor: Fae Princess  
e-mail do autor: fae_child@hotmail.com  
Resumo: Harry acaba numa situação comprometedora durante o quinto ano, quando Hermione lhe faz uma pergunta "aparentemente" inocente. 

_Simplesmente linda_

-Eu odeio Snape, odeio Snape, odeio, odeio, odeio - Harry resmungou, virando com raiva as páginas de um livro de Poções. Encontrou a página desejada (ainda fervendo de raiva) e começou a procurar a informação que precisava para seu trabalho.

Professor Severo Snape, Mestre de Poções, com seu jeito infame dobrou a carga de trabalho para os alunos da Grifinória, mesmo sabendo que como quinto-anistas, teriam que estudar para os NOM.s alem de fazer todos os deveres. Mas o mestre de Poções não tinha nenhuma simpatia por eles e Harry teve que usar todo seu controle para não enfiar seu caldeirão na garganta de Snape.

E era por isso que Harry se encontrava na biblioteca numa tarde ensolarada de sábado, escondido atrás de uma pilha de livros, na esperança de achar algo que o ajudasse com esse trabalho idiota. E logo que encontrou algo útil, se ajeitou para começar a escrever, quando uma voz interrompeu de repente seus pensamentos em poções e como ele odiava o professor.

_-Aí _está você, Harry. Te procurei por toda parte!

Harry levantou os olhos e viu Lilá Brown inclinada por cima de seu ombro, dando uma olhada em seu dever, mas não parecia nem um pouco interessada no que ele estava escrevendo. Havia um brilho de triunfo em seus olhos e Harry resmungou mentalmente. Ele _não _ queria lidar com a rainha da fofoca de Hogwarts agora.

-Já me encontrou - Harry disse num tom direto, mantendo sua pena pronta para escrever.

Lilá considerou isso um convite e puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado dele.

-Ouvi noticias interessantes - disse ofegante. Ela lembrava vagamente a Harry um abutre. Ou pior: Rita Skeeter. Ele estremeceu, pensando na repórter que exibira toda sua vida pra que todos no mundo mágico pudessem ver.

-É mesmo - Harry respondeu, desinteressado no que Lilá tinha a dizer. Ele geralmente não tinha nada contra sua colega da Grifinória. Na verdade, com o passar do tempo, começou a gostar de sua companhia. Mas em momentos como esse, quando ela começava a buzinar em seus ouvidos, juntando rumores quentes aqui, jogando informações falsas ali, Harry preferia fingir que ela não existia. E agora ela estava buzinando em seus ouvidos, e era tudo o que conseguia fazer pra não dar uma pancada nela. Literalmente.

-Então é verdade? - Lilá perguntou, sem se abalar com a resposta fria que Harry lhe dera.

-Estou meio ocupado, Lilá - Harry disse, tentando ser o mais educado possível naquelas circunstâncias.

-Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo. Prometo - ela lhe disse, dando um sorriso que derrubava caras mais fortes que Harry.

Harry largou sua pena na mesa com força e olhou firme para ela.

-Nossa, você está totalmente sensível hoje - Lilá disse.

Harry deu um pequeno sorriso para ela. -O que posso dizer, Lilá? Você me faz mostrar minhas melhores qualidades - respondeu sarcástico.

Lilá continuou, destemida. -Ouvi de você e Cho - ela disse com ar de alguém revela um imenso segredo.

-Não me surpreende - Harry responde, olhando para seu livro, desejando e torcendo para que Lilá desaparecesse. Mas a rainha da fofoca não descansaria até que conseguisse o que queria.

-Então é verdade? - ela perguntou novamente.

Harry deu os ombros. -Claro.

A expressão de Lilá mudou de curiosidade para impaciência. -Harry, só estou perguntando porque preciso saber a verdade, pra esclarecer a todos. Você tem _alguma_ idéia dos rumores ridículos que estão circulando pelo castelo? - perguntou.

-Todos começados por você, com certeza - Harry retrucou.

Lilá suspirou. Ela parecia passar por uma guerra interna. Sua paciência estava se esgotando, mas ela queria ouvir a verdade da fonte primaria, o próprio Harry Potter.

-Se você disser a verdade, eu vou embora - ela prometeu.

Harry respirou fundo, soltando devagar enquanto contava regressivamente de 10 a 1. De um jeito ou de outro, Lilá saberia da verdade. Ao menos se ele contasse, ela iria embora.

-Sim, é verdade. Eu e Cho terminamos ontem. Certo? Satisfeita? Vai me deixar em paz agora? - pediu.

-Bem... espere um pouco! - Lilá exclamou. -Quem terminou com quem?

-Lilá!

-Certo, certo... acho que isso é demais. Parece que vamos ter que formular nossas próprias versões para o que aconteceu.

-Você _j_ fez isso - Harry a lembrou, tendo ouvido Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas mais cedo naquela manhã conversando no dormitório. Pensavam que Harry estava dormindo, o que era verdade, até que ele acordou ouvindo as vozes deles. Ela não sabia que garotos fofocavam. Por um lado era engraçado. Claro, eles estavam falando dele, então a situação logo perdia a graça.

Harry ficou olhando para Lilá, levantando as sobrancelhas e olhando com firmeza.

-Ah, certo - Lilá disse, entendo o olhar que ele dera. -Na verdade, não era por isso que estava lhe procurando. Hermione está precisando de você - ela disse, sorrindo.

Sem entender o sorriso, Harry disse. -Por que?

-Ela precisa de sua opinião numa coisa - Lilá respondeu, dando um olhar misterioso.

-Por que ela não pode perguntar a você? - Harry perguntou.

Lilá olhou magoada para Harry. -Bem, eu _dei_ minha opinião, mas aparentemente minha experiência não conta para nada aqui - ela disse, amargurada.

-Oh, que pena - Harry murmurou, fingindo simpatizar com a situação.

Lilá levantou de repente, genuinamente magoada. -Não sei _qual_ o seu problema, Harry. Mas pra mim parece que ou você precisa de outra namorada, ou simplesmente precisa mudar de atitude.

Quando ela virou pra sair da biblioteca, Harry a segurou pelo braço, virando-a para encará-lo.

-Lilá, me desculpe - Harry se desculpou imediatamente, percebendo como estava sendo irritante. -É que estou sob muita pressão, com a escola e os NOMs chegando... não quis dizer aquelas coisas... só... será que poderia me agüentar só mais um pouco?

Lilá pensou um momento e depois deu um sorriso verdadeiro. -Certo. Eu também peço desculpas. Acho que não tinha o direito de me intrometer em sua vida. Você está bem? - ela perguntou, seu comportamento mudando. Ela voltara a ser a garota com quem Harry gostava de passar tempo.

Harry acenou, sorrindo. -Estou bem. Então... Onde está Hermione?

**

O Salão Comunal estava praticamente vazio, exceto por dois segundo-anistas jogando xadrez de bruxo no canto. Harry foi vagarosamente até as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios dos monitores. O que Hermione podia querer com ele?

Respirando fundo, ele bateu na porta. Como não teve resposta, seu primeiro impulso foi virar e voltar à biblioteca. Mas então ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto de Hermione, um som como de algo caindo e o barulho de uma porta sendo fechada.

Harry virou a maçaneta cuidadosamente, abriu um pouco a porta, e enfiou a cabeça um pouco para dentro.

-Hermione? - Harry disse, não vendo nada alem do quarto vazio.

Outro barulho veio da sua direita. Hermione podia ser ouvida pela porta fechada, gemendo de dor.

-Hermione?

-Estou aqui Harry. Apenas... espere um pouco... - Hermione gritou do outro lado da porta. 

-O que está acontecendo? - Harry lhe perguntou, ainda na porta, nervoso demais para entrar.

Mais barulhos, água caindo, a torneira sendo fechada e Harry ainda não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

-Harry? - Hermione falou, depois do que pareceu muito tempo para Harry.

-Ainda estou aqui - Harry disse.

-Eu vou sair, mas tem que prometer que não vai rir - foi a resposta de Hermione.

Harry revirou os olhos, um pouco irritado. -Hermione? Por que riria de você? Saia logo - ele pediu.

-Eu_ vou_ sair, mas tem que prometer primeiro - ela insistiu. E Harry sabia que se não prometesse, ficaria ali para sempre.

-Certo, certo. Prometo.

Houve outra pausa e depois a porta do banheiro abriu um pouco e de onde Harry estava, podia ver um par de olhos cor de canela procurando por todo quarto, até que pousaram sobre ele.

-O que está fazendo parado aí? - ela perguntou, vendo Harry parado na porta principal.

-Ehh... esse é um quarto de garota...- ele disse nervoso.

Hermione riu, achando o constrangimento de Harry adorável.

-Também é um quarto de monitor. E você é um monitor. Pode entrar - ela insistiu, ainda atrás da porta.

-Pode ser um quarto de monitor, mas é um quarto _feminino_, antes de disso - Harry disse teimoso.

-Harry, apenas entre logo, certo? Não vou conversar com você do outro lado do quarto -Hermione respondeu. O tom na voz dela, de diversão, deixou claro a Harry que ela não estava com raiva.

-Ouça, Harry - Hermione disse, tentando outra estratégia. -Nós dois somos monitores. _E_ somos melhores amigos. Então está tudo bem se ficarmos no mesmo quarto, Ok?

E então, relutante, muito relutante, Harry avançou alguns passos para dentro do quarto, até que alcançou a cama, ficando a alguns metros de onde Hermione estava atrás da porta.

-Bom menino - Hermione encorajou sarcasticamente.

-Você vai sair ou não? - Harry perguntou.

Em resposta, a porta abriu e Hermione saiu. Só que não era a Hermione a que Harry estava acostumado. Ele lembrava claramente como ela estava bela no Baile de Inverno no ano anterior, mas bela não era suficiente dessa vez.

Ela estava usando (e Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso) uma saia preta na altura dos joelhos e sandálias de salto que apenas acentuavam suas pernas, deixando-as mais longas e Hermione mais alta. A blusa dela, provavelmente a coisa mais reveladora que ele já a vira usando, era azul clara, as mangas iam até depois dos ombros com um profundo decote em V. A blusa era bem justa, fazendo Harry se sentir um pouco mais constrangido do que já estava. Mas quando olhou um pouco mais pra cima e viu o cabelo dela, instantaneamente soube qual a parte que mais gostara no visual.

Ela com certeza usara algum feitiço pra amansar os cabelos. Estava liso, escovado para baixo e partido no meio. Enquanto Harry a observava da cabeça aos pés, Hermione colocou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha e Harry viu rapidamente o brilho de um brinco. Uma corrente simples adornava seu pescoço e um bracelete combinando em seu pulso direito. A única maquiagem que ele pôde ver era um brilho labial claro e um pouco de sombra combinando com a blusa.

-O que foi? - Hermione perguntou, agora mordendo o lábio, ansiosa.

Harry nem notara que a olhava nos olhos, sua boca um pouco aberta. Mas quando percebeu, voltou rapidamente para realidade, recuando um pouco.

-Não foi nada... hã... então, por que estou aqui? - ele perguntou, sua voz saindo um pouco mais aguda que o de costume. Ele limpou a garganta.

-Pra isso - Hermione disse, abrindo os braços e dando uma volta graciosamente, sua saia e seu cabelo seguindo seus movimentos. -Quero que o aniversário de Rony seja perfeito. Vamos jantar em Hogsmeade hoje.

-Ah, certo - Harry disse, lembrando do jantar que eles planejavam por semanas.

-Quero ter certeza que estou perfeita pra ele, sabe? Queria a opinião de um garoto nisso, e você é o único garoto que sei que pode ser completamente sincero comigo.

Harry, sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, sentindo-se mais constrangido que nunca. Ele de repente sentiu-se aliviado porque não _precisaria_ mentir. Mas como dizer a ela como realmente a via... Um novo medo se formou nele. E se ele se deixasse levar? E se, ainda pior, ele começasse a gaguejar e corar enquanto dizia que ela estava bem?

Ela está **mais** que bem, seu idiota. 

-Então... o que acha? - ela perguntou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

-Eh... você está bem - ele murmurou, olhando para o chão.

Hermione franziu a testa. Ela esperava uma reação melhor. Ela queria estar _linda, maravilhosa_. Tinha se esforçado tanto no cabelo e ele nem comentara sobre isso!

Mas depois ela se lembrou que a única opinião que importava era a de Rony. Afinal, ela estava fazendo isso pra ele... Não era?

-Por que está olhando para meus pés? É o salto? Eles me deixam muito alta, muito magra? Muito ordinária?

-Não... - ele disse e depois engoliu seco. -Não, os saltos estão bons - ele disse, tentando manter tudo simples.

Hermione cruzou os braços, lutando para não ficar sem paciência.

-E a roupa? Está demais, de menos? - ela perguntou.

-Não, a roupa está bem - ele disse, olhando para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo.

-E meu cabelo?

-Bem.

-E as jóias? - disse Hermione.

-Bem.

-E meu sutiã? Muito babado ou muito liso?

Os olhos arregalados de Harry encontraram os de Hermione num segundo. Ficou claro, depois que ele engasgou que ele ficara muito constrangido com a pergunta.

Hermione sorriu doce e inocentemente para ele.

-Hermione! - Harry disse, sem perceber que olhava com cara de idiota para ela.

-Só me certificando que estava ouvindo, Harry Potter! Então, isso é _tudo_ que tem a dizer; é que eu estou _bem_? Você não tem mais nenhuma palavra de encorajamento pra sua melhor amiga, é isso?

-Não é isso - Harry insistiu, ansioso.

-Então o que é, Harry?

Harry olhou para ela, sentindo-se completamente perdido. Contar a ela o que sentia simplesmente não era uma opção. Só havia uma coisa que poderia fazer, mas não tinha certeza se estava preparado para isso.

-Você está mais que bem - Harry disse finalmente, completamente derrotado.-Suas pernas estão perfeitas, não muito compridas, não muito curtas, na verdade... elas são a fantasia de _ qualquer_ garoto.

Hermione olhou para ele satisfeita, cruzando os braços. -De _qualquer _garoto, Harry?

-Você ouviu bem - ele disse. -Agora, quanto a roupa? Para a ocasião, acho que está perfeita. Não está muito reveladora nem muito 'senhora'. Se quer saber, está absolutamente estonteante em você.

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Hermione.

-Quanto as jóias, você fez bem em não colocar muitas. Está na quantidade certa, não está brilhante demais, então... não rouba sua beleza natural.

Hermione abriu a boca abismada. Não _podia_ ser Harry Potter falando. Simplesmente não podia!

-E seu cabelo... - Harry continuou, olhando para ela com um desejo oculto -Quando saiu do banheiro, pensei estar olhando para um anjo de verdade. Não me entenda mal, adoro seu cabelo cacheado. Mas o cabelo liso deixa seu rosto mais visível. O cabelo cacheado de certa forma escondeu essa parte sua, é quase como se estivesse dizendo que está pronta para deixar as pessoas verem a verdadeira beleza que há em você. Que eu sempre soube que estava aí.... Que Rony sempre soube que estava aí.

Ele dissera a palavra mágica. Rony. Por um momento, Hermione esquecera completamente dele. Ela se perdeu nas palavras sentimentais de Harry. Mesmo Rony, durante todo tempo que estavam juntos, nunca a fizera se sentir tão bonita, tão amada e tão desejada.

Mas ela estava sendo boba. Harry Potter não a desejava. Ele simplesmente estava dizendo o que ela queria ouvir, e como melhor amigo dela, e só como amigo, ele se sentia obrigado a dizer essas coisas, para fazê-la se sentir especial e necessária.

_E funcionou como um feitiço_, ela pensou, um pouco amargurada.

-Agora, o sutiã... - Harry disse, sorrindo. Hermione corou instantaneamente.

-Eu só estava tentando chamar sua atenção - ela disse e ele riu, sentindo um peso sendo retirado de suas costas.

Um estranho silêncio caiu sobre eles. Não era desconfortável, como Harry esperava que fosse, mas bastante... era pacifico.

Hermione olhou para ele, lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos enquanto as palavras que Harry dissera repassavam em sua mente.

-Obrigada... Harry - ela disse.

Harry sorriu. -Pra que servem os amigos?

Ele desviou o olhar, sentindo uma dor em seu peito. Era tudo o que eles eram. Amigos. Era tudo o que eles sempre seriam, e isso machucava tanto que Harry sentiu-se tentado a aprender como fazer uma poção para se livrar da dor no coração. Ele sabia que existia. Vira uma vez num livro. Balançou a cabeça. Realmente estava ficando parecido com Hermione.

-O que foi Harry? - Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos, -Ah, não foi nada. - Ele disse, mas ela não pareceu acreditar.

-Soube da Cho - Hermione disse, olhando para ele com seus lindos olhos.

Harry não disse nada, sem querer ver a pena nos olhos dela, ou a curiosidade ou pior, o desapontamento. Havia emoções e sentimentos que ele estava experimento naquele momento e não podia começar a imaginar _como_ ou _por que_ estava tendo esses pensamentos sobre _ela_.

-Harry, olhe para mim - ela pediu, tocando em seu braço. Esse simples toque fez Harry pular para trás, se perguntando se fora a eletricidade estática que o fizera pular daquele jeito, sabendo o tempo todo que fora uma coisa completamente diferente.

-Está tudo bem, Hermione. Não se preocupe por nada - ele insistiu, arriscando um olhar para ela.

-Me preocupar! - Hermione brincou. -Harry, isso é o que eu faço melhor. Vamos - Hermione disse, sentando na pe da cama e puxando Harry para sentar com ela.

-Não é nada - Harry repetiu, desesperado repentinamente para sair do quarto.

-Harry! - Hermione o olhava com seu melhor olhar da Professora McGonagall.

Harry coçou a cabeça. Não tivera a chance de falar com ninguém sobre seu problema. Hermione e Rony estavam tão envolvidos com sua relação que Harry teve que aprender a cuidar sozinho de seus sentimentos.

Claro, essa não era a situação mais comum. Harry não podia procurar Hermione _nem_ Rony pra falar o que estava passando, o que estava sentindo e porque ele tinha que terminar com Cho. Eles não poderiam resolver seu problema.

Mas lá estava Hermione, mais bonita a cada dia, e essa era a primeira vez que ficavam sozinhos em meses. Ele precisava desesperadamente de um amigo agora, mesmo que fosse aquela por qual estava se apaixonando.

-Você soube como eu e Cho terminamos ontem? - ele disse, já sabendo a resposta.

Hermione sorriu para ele tomando as mãos dele nas suas. -Eu meio que já soube o que aconteceu, algo como Cho te pegando com... um material de mau gosto...?

Harry olhou para ela confuso. -Como o que? - ele perguntou, parecendo tão inocente que Hermione corou ainda mais ao pensar na idéia do rumor que realmente saiu.

-Bem... Você sabe... - Hermione disse, dando um olhar sinalizador para Harry. _Nossa, ele não pode ser **tão **desligado_, ela pensou se divertindo.

Toda a expressão de Harry mudou, passando de confusão inocente para horror completo.

-Você tá brincando! - disse, com o rosto muito vermelho enquanto Hermione fazia que sim. -Como eu poderia pegar essas coisas? - exclamou descrente.

Hermione deu os ombros, sem ter que responder. -talvez você tenha feito uma assinatura? - ela sugeriu calmamente.

O queixo de Harry caiu. -Mesmo que esse fosse o caso, o que não é, eu não tenho idade suficiente para ter esse tipo de... Humph! Quem inventa essas coisas? Se foi Lilá...

Harry parou no meio da frase, olhando Hermione ter um ataque de risadas. Ela levantou a mão para abafar o riso, mas foi inútil.

Ouvindo apenas a doce música da risada dela, Harry se sentiu meio que em transe. Levou muito esforço apenas para perguntar. -De que está rindo?

A pergunta de Harry foi respondida com mais risadas, lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Hermione, e ela as secou prontamente, ainda rindo.

-Essa é a conversa mais idiota... - ela respirou, tentando controlar a risada.

Harry não pôde evitar; começou a rir também. Levou algum tempo até que eles se acalmassem o suficiente para voltar à conversa.

-Então vai me contar o que realmente aconteceu entre vocês? - ela perguntou, parecendo confiável e sincera e tudo o que Harry precisava naquele momento.

O único problema era que _ela_ era o motivo deles terem terminado. Ou pelo menos, os sentimentos dele por ela. Mas ele não podia lhe contar isso. Hermione estava com Rony e eles já estavam juntos há quase seis meses.

_Eu contaria a ela mesmo que esse não fosse o caso?_ Harry se perguntou, sabendo muito bem que qualquer que fossem as circunstâncias, nunca revelaria a profundidade do que sentia por ela. Nunca.

-Só... acabou... gostaria de dizer que foi mútuo, mas...

-Então ela terminou com você? - Hermione perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. -Eu terminei com ela, acredite ou não - ele disse, ainda surpreso que ele _ realmente _tivesse terminado com a bela da Corvinal.

Ele queria fazer isso há semanas, e finalmente tomou coragem no dia anterior. Ficou aliviado por ter sido um rompimento fácil. Cho Chang parecia esperar, e aprecia aliviada de ter sido ele a iniciar a conversa.

-Por que? - Hermione perguntou suave.

-Porque... - Harry suspirou. -Porque não sinto nada por ela... acho que meus sentimentos sumiram. Gosto dela como amiga, claro - completou. -Mas nada mais, e já faz um tempo que é assim.

A mão de Hermione apertou a dele. -Lamento muito Harry. Você está bem?

-É - Harry disse levantando a cabeça para que seus olhos pudessem encontrar os dela. Era estranho, mas ele se sentia inteiro quando olhava para ela. Foi como tudo começou, quando ele começou a namorar Cho. Tudo parecia perfeito com eles. Harry se lembrava como se sentia verdadeiramente feliz.

Mas então ele se pegou comparando Cho a Hermione. Ele não fazia de propósito, vinha naturalmente. Percebeu como se sentia confortável com Cho, mas não era nada comparado a como se sentia quando estava com Hermione.

Sentado ali, sabendo que Hermione estava atenta a cada palavra, ele se perguntou quando percebeu que sentia algo a mais por ela. Ele achava que começou com os sonhos. Ah... os sonhos! Começaram bastante inocentes, mas depois ele começou a acordar no meio da noite, ensopado de suor, ofegando e tremendo todo. Mas não era uma sensação de medo ou perturbadora. Era tudo de prazer, e _essa_ era a parte aterrorizante e perturbadora.

Isso porque Hermione não era uma garota solteira. Ela tinha um namorado, Rony Weasley, o melhor amigo de Harry! Mesmo que ela _estivesse_ solteira, o fato dele ter aquele tipo de sonho com ela era errado.

E como se já não fosse ruim, Harry também tinha uma namorada! E era isso que o deixava com vergonha, desapontado e com raiva. Ele devia ser um namorado melhor para Cho. Ela com certeza merecia mais.

Harry levantou, de repente com muita vontade de sair do quarto e Hermione levantou junto. Os olhos cor de canela de Hermione encontram os verdes dele e sem nenhuma palavra, ela foi até seus braços, o abraço gentil e morno. Harry a segurou perto, gostando do cheiro cítrico de seu cabelo, e do cheiro leve de baunilha que estava em seus lábios. Ele não se sentiu culpado por abraçar a namorada de seu melhor amigo. Não se sentiu envergonhado por admitir para si mesmo o que sentia por ela. Esse era seu próprio segredo, um que nunca se libertaria. E ele sabia que poderia viver com isso. Afinal ele era o mestre de seus próprios sentimentos.

-É melhor eu voltar para biblioteca - disse, sem querer perder o calor e conforto dos braços dela. Ela olhou para ele, sem largá-lo e sem recuar.

-Você prefere estudar a passar tempo comigo? - perguntou, sorrindo inocente para ele.

-Não é questão de preferência - Harry disse, as palavras saindo rápido demais para que ele pudesse controlá-las.

Hermione franziu a testa. -O que quer dizer?

Harry segurou a língua, sem querer dizer alguma coisa da qual _sabia _que se arrependeria. -Só quero dizer que... que tem a escola e essas coisas... realmente não pode esperar - disse, se afastando dela e indo em direção a porta.

-Harry!- Hermione exclamou e Harry virou, vendo-a olhar feio para ele.

-Desculpe. Espero que se divirta muito com Rony - ele disse, abrindo a porta.

-Harry!

Harry virou de novo, dessa vez Hermione estava com as mãos na cintura, mas sua expressão era gentil.

-Sim? - ele perguntou.

Hermione olhou para ele e de repente parecia muito constrangida.

-Então... Numa escala de 1 a 10, 10 sendo o maior e 1 o menor, que nota me daria?

Eles ficaram congelados, se olhando, parados no tempo. Harry ainda podia sentir os braços dela a seu redor, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo e queria desesperadamente estar de volta em seus braços. Enquanto olhava para ela, penetrando até a alma, sabia que não havia nada de fácil sobre seus sentimentos por ela.

-Você está fora de escala, Hermione - disse, seu coração martelando contra o peito. Ele engoliu seco, querendo dizer muito mais, mas as de repente, ficando sem palavras.

-Está simplesmente linda.

E quando Harry fechou a porta, Hermione ficou olhando para o ponto onde ele estava enquanto dissera essas três palavras. E se perguntou, só por um instante, o que ele realmente quis dizer com elas.

****


	2. Parte 2

** Simplesmente Linda (Capítulo 2) ****   
Autor:** Fae Princess   
**e-mail do autor**: fae_child@hotmail.com   
  
****   
Hermione Granger estava sentada em sua penteadeira, passando uma escova pelo cabelo, olhando pra seu reflexo, mas sem prestar muita atenção na imagem. Enquanto sua mão movia mecanicamente a escova, desfazendo os nós e deixando os cachos macios e brilhantes, sua mente viajava. 

Não foi um dia fácil. Na verdade, ela não se lembrava a última vez que se sentira verdadeiramente calma e relaxada. Provavelmente tinha sido um mês atrás, antes do aniversario de Rony. Antes dela estupidamente perguntar a seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, como ela estava, depois de ter se vestido especialmente para Rony, seu namorado há sete meses. 

E no fim, ela recebeu muito mais do que esperava. Os dias que seguiram o aniversário de Rony foram dos piores para Hermione. No mínimo duas vezes por dia, ela via as mesmas perguntas surgirem em sua cabeça inesperadamente: 

_Sou mesmo tão bonita quanto Harry diz? E se sim, isso significa que Harry me **acha **bonita? Ou ele só estava tentando me agradar? E se ele não estava apenas brincando comigo, porque Rony nunca disse que sou tão bonita? Por que Rony não me faz sentir tão maravilhosa quanto Harry me faz? Por que eu não consigo me controlar? _

E então os sonhos começaram... E Hermione tinha certeza que estava enlouquecendo. Harry era seu melhor amigo. Rony era seu namorado. Ela não queria ficar no meio! Queria que tudo ficasse normal. Queria que sua vida fosse ordenada, civilizada e descomplicada. 

Foi só fim de março que Parvati Patil (agora uma amiga íntima de Hermione) observou o quanto ela andava exausta o tempo todo, e como sua atenção não estava tão aguçada quanto antes. Mais tarde no mesmo dia, Hermione teve uma crise de choro no banheiro das meninas e contou tudo a Parvati. Foi quando Hermione soube o que devia fazer. Mas a parte difícil seria realmente fazer isso. Mas reuniu a coragem, apenas há um momento...   


****** 

  
Rony Weasley sentou na cadeira que estava em frente à penteadeira de Hermione. Eles se encaravam, Hermione em pé, perto de sua cama, suas mãos cruzadas sobre o abdome, seu queixo repousando no peito, com o olhar preso no carpete. Havia um raio de convicção nela, e uma simples recusa de olhá-lo nos olhos. 

-Você está certo, Rony - Hermione disse baixinho. -Tenho estado diferente há um tempo - ao ouvir isso, Rony levantou e foi até ela. Mas Hermione se afastou, seu olhos pousando sobre seu gato laranja, Bichento, que dormia na cama dela. Hermione sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, desejando se sentir tão em paz e contente quanto seu gato. 

-Do que está falando? -Rony perguntou, sem tentar esconder a dor que era nítida em seus olhos azuis. 

Hermione respirou fundo, tentando ganhar o controle sobre seus pensamentos e emoções. Ela evitara essa situação o suficiente. Não queria magoar Rony, mas no fundo, sabia que isso aconteceria.   
-No outro dia... Você disse que eu estava meio... Distraída... E eu neguei. Mas a verdade, Rony, é que _tem_ algo errado. Mas vou tentar consertar - Hermione disse, virando para ele finalmente olhando-o nos olhos, que estavam estreitados de curiosidade. 

-Hermione – não queria te acusar de nada... o que quer que esteja pensando... apenas... - Rony parou, olhando para ela sem saber o que fazer. Ela teve a impressão que ele já sabia o que estava por vir. 

Hermione olhou para ele um momento, engasgada com sua culpa. Nunca em sua vida se viu num dilema tão grande. Queria ter a força pra lidar melhor com isso. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?   
Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas Rony interrompeu outra vez. 

-O que quer que seja, podemos superar. Somos um time, Hermione. Não acredita nisso? - implorou.   
Hermione fechou a boca. Ela, Rony Harry eram o time. Rony e Hermione eram apenas um casal. Por mais que ela odiasse, não podia forçar que seus sentimentos por Rony ultrapassassem a amizade. Claro, ela _pensou_ que havia algo mais... mas era só uma vontade, de verdade. Todos seus colegas tinham alguém. Até Gina tinha Neville! E quanto Harry começou a namorar Cho, pareceu natural que ela virasse para Rony. Mas nunca foi o que ela realmente queria. 

Ela não decidia _agora _o que queria. Apenas sabia que queria ser justa com Rony, pelo bem da amizade deles. 

-Eu gosto de você, Rony, muito - Hermione disse, sentindo a coragem aumentando. Ela _podia_ fazer isso, e faria. 

-Eu também gosto de você, Hermione - Rony disse, olhando com sinceridade e honestidade.   
-Mas... Precisa acabar - ela disse, se corroendo por dentro. E depois assistiu a expressão de Rony mudar de um sorriso esperançoso para uma de alguém com o coração quebrado.

-Eu... lamento muito, Rony - Hermione completou rapidamente. -É só que... 

Ela se ouviu parando de falar e Rony olhou para ela na expectativa, esperando ouvir os motivos dela. Mas Hermione não tinha nenhuma razão a oferecer. Rony ainda era seu amigo (ela esperava), e não estava preparada para dizer a verdade. Ainda não estava preparada nem para _lidar_ com a verdade. 

-É só que o que, Hermione? - Rony perguntou, seu tom mais frio que gelo. 

-Eu não sei - ela admitiu, desejando que Rony ficasse irritado, sua resposta de costume. Era um jeito dele com o qual ela sabia lidar. Ela podia lidar com Rony zangado. Não conseguiria lidar com um amigo magoado. 

-Pensei que tivéssemos algo bom - Rony disse, sua voz ficando um pouco mais aguda. 

Hermione sentiu seu rosto ficar quente de constrangimento. Como ela poderia explicar a Rony que nos 7 meses que eles namoraram, ela obviamente não sentira por ele o que ele sentia por ela? _Não devia ter ficado com ele, pra inicio de conversa, _Hermione pensou, em tom repreensivo. 

-Às vezes, Rony, as coisas podem parecer boas, se você não _olhar _as coisas... não tão boas - Hermione disse, sentido-se meio que sem palavras. -Às vezes as pessoas enganam a si mesmas, acreditando que está tudo bem quando na verdade... as coisas _não _estão bem. Entende? - olhou para ele, implorando que entendesse. 

-Na verdade, não entendi - Rony admitiu e Hermione acreditava que ele não estava se fazendo de idiota, mas realmente não estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Ela suspirou alto. 

-Tem horas, Rony... que você... não me nota. Tem horas que... eu faço de tudo pra chamar sua atenção... tanto que literalmente mudo de visual ou faço coisas especiais pra você. E nenhuma vez você notou. Nem _uma. _

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas, se concentrando, sua mente buscando essas vezes de que Hermione falava. Mas ele balançou a cabeça e deu os ombros, o que, para surpresa de Hermione, a enfureceu.   
-Natal passado, Rony. Lembra? Ficamos aqui em Hogwarts e você ficou chateado por isso, porque queria ir pra casa. Lembra disso? 

-Claro que lembro - Rony disse, ficando com uma expressão de confusão. 

-Me senti horrível, porque você queria tanto ir pra casa, mas eu te fiz ficar... porque apesar de Harry estar com Cho na época, nós ainda éramos amigos e ele precisava de nós aqui, quer percebesse ou não. Na véspera de natal, entrei escondida na cozinha e fiz seu prato preferido, seguindo a receita de sua mãe. 

-E estava delicioso - Rony disse, ainda muito confuso. 

-Mas você não disse isso na época. E agora posso até entender. Afinal, eu _ insisti _que você ficasse, e você provavelmente estava chateado comigo - Hermione disse, percebendo que a memória da culpa ainda estava bem fresca. 

-Fiquei chateado no inicio... mas depois superei - Rony falou, dando de ombros.

-Tem certeza? - Hermione disse, duvidando. -Então como explica as outras vezes que aconteceu a mesma coisa? - ela disse, antes que ele pudesse negar a acusação. -Como explica seu aniversário? E todas as tentativas que fiz pra te agradar? 

-Eu notei, Hermione - Rony disse gentil. 

-Meio tarde, não acha? - Hermione replicou. -A verdade, Rony, é que _voc_ não tem interesse nenhum em _mim_. Nunca teve. Vi as garotas por quem você babou durante todos esses anos e você tem essas expectativas irreais de como a garota ideal deveria ser. E eu com certeza _não _sou essa garota. 

-Você __ essa garota... 

-Ah, não sou não. Se esse fosse o caso, você teria me feito saber que me acha _ ao menos _bonita. Mas nenhuma vez você me disse que me achava bonita. 

Rony olhou de boca aberta para Hermione, raiva brilhando em seus olhos. -Como eu podia saber? Além disso, pensei que você estivesse _acima _dessas coisas. Pensei que você perceberia que nunca precisei dizer essas coisas melosas só para te agradar. 

-Eu ainda sou uma _garota_, Rony! - Hermione exclamou. -Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer? As garotas _gostam_ de se sentir queridas e de serem notadas. E você era meu _namorado_! Eu não devia ter que pedir pra você dizer quando estou bonita ou se estou bonita. E se outros garotos podem dizer isso de mim, com certeza _voc_ pode também! 

-Ah, como Krum? - Rony zombou e depois deu uma risada amarga e revirou os olhos, o que deixou Hermione ainda mais irritada. 

-Não!- Hermione inisitiu. -Como Ha... - Hermione parou no meio, segundos antes de dizer o nome de Harry. Isso só os levaria a outro lugar pra onde Hermione não queria ir. 

-Como quem, Hermione? Quem você ia dizer?- Rony perguntou. 

Furiosa consigo mesma, Hermione cruzou os braços e respirou audivelmente pelo nariz. -Isso não é importante. O que importa é o que está acontecendo aqui agora. Não quero perder sua amizade, Rony - ela disse. 

Rony recuou um passo, amargura estampada em sua expressão. 

-Você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar isso - respondeu friamente. 

Hermione olhou para ele, sentindo-se completamente sozinha e desamparada. E foi só então que percebeu que _estava sozinha_. Mas longe do desamparo, se lembrou. 

-Lamento que esteja com raiva. E entendo que não queira continuar meu amigo. Só espero que possa me perdoar algum dia - Hermione finalmente disse a Rony. 

Ela se perguntou se Rony esperava que ela voltasse atrás no rompimento. O olhar em seu rosto sugeria isso. Era como se o último raio de esperança tivesse se dissipado. Seu rosto ganhou uma expressão triste. 

-É...- Rony disse, recuando para porta. -Boa sorte com isso. - Ele completou, antes de virar e sair do quarto. 

***   
Hermione abandonou a escova na penteadeira e repousou a cabeça sobre as mãos, tentando respirar fundo para se acalmar. Com certeza estava enlouquecendo. Só podia estar. Terminar com um namorado só porque tinha uma pequena atração por seu outro amigo? Não fazia sentido. E ela era _ Hermione_. Hermione era a racional, o ponto de referencia, a realista e confiável do trio. Ela achava sentido em tudo. Ela com certeza daria respostas pra qualquer situação, quando mais ninguém podia.   
Então onde estava a ajuda quando _ela_ precisava? 

No instante que ela pensou isso, uma batida alta veio da porta, puxando-a de seus pensamentos frustrado. Ficaria feliz de falar com qualquer um a uma altura dessas. Foi até a porta, abriu e revelou sua companheira da Grifinória, Parvati Patil. Elas ficaram se encarando por um segundo, antes de Hermione chorar e Parvati entrar no quarto, instantaneamente abraçando a garota que soluçava.   
-Está tudo bem- Parvati prometeu, fechando a porta atrás de si, com o pé. 

-Não... não está- Hermione falou apertado, sua cabeça enfiada no ombro de Parvati. 

A garota de cabelos escuros levou Hermione até a cama, e elas sentaram juntas e Hermione secou as lágrimas e enfiou o cabelo atrás da orelha. Elas ficaram quietas por um instante, as duas procurando o que dizer. Finalmente Parvati falou. 

-Eu vi Rony 

Hermione deu uma risada estranha, amarga, sem saber o que mais dizer. 

-Pelo jeito as cosias não foram muito bem?- Parvati perguntou. 

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, olhando para suas mãos que repousavam sobre seu colo. -Ele me despreza mais do que Draco Malfoy. 

Parvati olhou para Hermione com simpatia. -Você não acredita nisso de verdade. E você sabe que ele vai superar, não é? Ele realmente esperava que fosse para sempre? 

Hermione deu os ombros. -Acho que ele não entende as razões para terminarmos.-Hermione deu outra risada amargurada. -Nem _eu _entendo! Isso é loucura, Parvai. Estou ficando doida... 

Parvati respirou fundo, exalando devagar. -De um jeito ou de outro, terminar com Rony foi a coisa certa a se fazer. Não porque você gosta de Harry... mas porque você não estava verdadeiramente feliz. Você estava fazendo tudo o que podia pra fazer com que _ele _fosse feliz, e sua felicidade sofreu por causa disso.- Parvati disse. Acredito, eu sei. Eu te observei e só reconheci isso porque aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo e meu primeiro namorado. 

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, sentindo um calafrio em todo seu corpo quando a cena com Rony repetiu em sua cabeça. Poderia ser pior, disse a si mesma. E por alguma razão, isso a fez se sentir melhor. 

-Não acredito... deixei as coisas se arrastarem tanto tempo... não acredito que fui tão idiota! E ainda sou uma idiota. Trocar um amigo por outro... e perder um nesse processo. E a idéia é ridícula – seria diferente se soubesse que Harry sente alguma coisa por mim... mas não sei. E sei que não sente. Ele não ia gostar de alguém tão desequilibrada mentalmente quanto eu... - Hermione riu de novo, dessa vez com mais sinceridade. -Isso o faria tão louco quanto eu! Seriamos um par e tanto. 

-Acredite no que quiser, mas vocês dois realmente seriam um par e tanto, loucos ou não - Parvati disse com um sorriso. -Todos achamos isso. 

Hermione olhou feio para sua amiga, sem querer acreditar em suas palavras, mas percebendo que seu coração batia mais rápido que nunca, com a idéia dela e Harry formarem um casal. 

-Quem exatamente representa esse 'nós'? 

Parvati balançou a mão para que ela não se importasse. -Ah, todo mundo... Simas, Dino, Lilá, Neville, Colin, os gêmeos, Olívio Wood... 

-Olívio nem estuda mais em Hogwarts, Parvati- Hermione interrompeu. 

-Exatamente!- Parvati gritou. -Isso já está rolando há uns anos... acho que começou no segundo ano. Todos vimos o quanto Harry se preocupava com sua segurança, você sendo nascida trouxa e tudo. Acho que ele nem percebeu. Esse é o bom de ficar olhando de fora. Nós notamos coisas – coisas que quem está dentro nunca nota logo. Então imagine nossa surpresa quando você ficou com Rony. Se me permite... acho que vocês são completamente errados um para o outro. Não há como evitar isso. 

Hermione parou um momento para pensar no que Parvati disse. Depois de um tempo perguntou. -Vocês estavam fofocando sobre nós? 

-Não está percebendo o que importa, Hermione. 

A monitora suspirou, curvando a cabeça de novo. -O que vou fazer? Não posso... fazer nada. Mesmo que tivesse um pingo de esperança com Harry, seria errado de minha parte. Tenho que tomar cuidado com Rony.

Parvati suspirou dando os ombros. -Quando os rumores começarem, Hermione... 

Hermione rapidamente levantou a cabeça ao ouvir essa frase tão vaga. -Sim? 

Parvati levantou a mão esquerda na defensiva. -Não estou dizendo que _eu_ vou espalhar nenhum rumor. Estou dizendo que nossos colegas não são bobos. Pense assim, Hermione: outono passado, Harry começou a namorar Cho. Um mês depois você repentina e inesperadamente você começa a namorar Rony. Harry terminou com Cho um mês atrás. Um mês depois – hoje, pra ser exata – você termina com Rony. O que te faz pensar que as pessoas não vão somar dois mais dois? O que te faz pensar que Harry e Rony não vão pensar que você terminou com Rony pra ficar com Harry?   
Hermione sentiu seu rosto ficar quente de vergonha. Só de pensar que Harry podia perceber se ouvisse esses rumores... ela não suportaria a humilhação. 

-As pessoas têm tempo demais sem o que fazer - Hermione resmungou. 

-Concordo, minha melhor amiga é uma dessas pessoas, esqueceu? Ela fez muitos inimigos por causa do que diz e depois de tanto tempo, já era pra ter aprendido a lição – Parvati disse. 

Hermione não respondeu. Estava entretida demais no que poderia acontecer que tinha dificuldades em pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Seus colegas descobririam o motivo dela terminar com Rony? Harry acreditaria nisso, se ouvisse os rumores? 

-Sei que é duro Hermione, mas não quero que se magoe com o que as pessoas podem dizer de você. Acho... que só estou tentando de preparar para o pior. E vou fazer o que puder pra evitar esses rumores, sendo verdadeiros ou não - Parvati confirmou com um sorriso. -Sou uma de suas amigas mais próximas e todos em Hogwarts sabem disso. Eles têm que acreditar no que eu disser.   
Hermione se sentiu à beira das lágrimas novamente. -O que vou fazer, Parvati? 

A outra garota suspirou, balançando sua cabeça devagar, seus olhos castanhos ficando mais sérios. -Isso é o que acontece quando você escolhe dois garotos para serem seus melhores amigos -Parvati disse, um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto. 

Hermione resmungou -Não está ajudando. 

Parvati esticou a coluna, seus olhos castanhos ficando mais sérios. -Então me escute. Rony te ama. Ele é e sempre foi seu amigo, e sempre será. Ele te respeita de verdade. E se ele gosta da amizade de vocês tanto quanto acha que gosta, não vai desistir de você tão facilmente. Deixe-o cicatrizar as feridas por uns dias, algumas semanas... quanto quer que leve. O importante é lhe dar espaço. Mas não espere demais, as coisas com certeza vão voltar ao normal para vocês dois. 

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. 

-Quanto a Harry - Parvati continuou, -Precisa falar com ele. Precisa contar a ele. 

-Não posso!- Hermione exclamou. -Depois do que aconteceu comigo e Rony? Não posso arriscar perder outra amizade. Não posso arriscar minha amizade com Harry. 

-E o que te faz pensar que vai fazer isso? Você e Rony não deram certo porque você sentia _alguma coisa _por Harry. Não fosse por isso, quem sabe onde vocês dois poderiam estar?

Hermione revirou os olhos. -Não seria aqui. 

-A verdade é que - Parvai falou -Você não seguiu seu coração com Rony. Você o ama como um amigo, mas infelizmente isso não é o suficiente. E já faz tempo que seu coração está em outro lugar.   
-Com Harry - Hermione sussurrou. 

Parvati concordou com a cabeça entusiasmada. -Com Harry. Exatamente. De todos, ele é o que mais merece saber. Ele precisa saber. E você precisa contar a ele. 

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha, curiosa. -Como você sabe isso? 

Parvati deu um sorriso confiante, refletindo seus conhecimentos e sabedoria. -Confie em mim. Vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida se não contar a ele como se sente. Você quer realmente isso? 

Hermione suspirou, exausta. -Não sei o que quero. Quero que as coisas voltem a ser como eram. Quero... ficar com Harry. Quero que minha vida gire em torno da escola e não em torno de romance... garotos... será que não consigo isso? 

Parvati se inclinou para frente, esticando a mão para alisar o cabelo de Hermione. -Hermione... querida... você pode ser uma bruxa. Você pode ser a bruxa mais inteligente de Hogwarts. Mas ainda assim, é uma adolescente. 

-Sabia que diria isso. 

-Não é à toa que você é a mais inteligente de Hogwarts- Parvati brincou. 

-Sabia que ia dizer isso também. 

*** 

-Onde estão todos? 

Hermione levantou os olhos do seu lugar no sofá vermelho, onde estava sentada em frente à lareira vazia. Harry Potter acabara de entrar no salão comunal, alguns livros debaixo do braço, alguns pergaminhos no outro. Ele colocou suas coisas na ponta de uma mesa e depois sentou ao lado de Hermione, sorrindo para ela. 

-Hogsmeade, Harry - Hermione respondeu. Era uma fresca tarde de sábado no fim de abril. Três semanas se passaram desde que terminara com Rony, e ela não tinha vontade de ir ao povoado bruxo com seus colegas. Disse a todos que precisava adiantar alguns trabalhos da escola e estudar pra valer, já que os NOMs estavam chegando. Mas descobriu que também não tinha vontade de estudar. 

Hermione desejou ser mais como Harry, que há algumas semanas parecia dedicar todo seu tempo aos estudos. Nunca o vira assim antes. No início, ela sabia que ele estava estudando para tirar sua cabeça de Cho, do rompimento e para evitar os colegas com suas perguntas ridículas. Mas as coisas não mudaram. O termino do namoro dele e seus rumores acabaram poucas semanas depois do "evento" de fato e ele ainda continuava obcecado em estudar. Hermione não podia deixar de se perguntar – mais do que nunca – o que realmente estava acontecendo com ele. 

-Ah... certo- Harry falou, olhando curioso para Hermione. -Por que você não foi? 

Hermione deu os ombros. -Achei que gastaria melhor meu tempo estudando. 

Harry sorriu para ela, fazendo seu coração disparar feito louco no peito. 

-Não vejo nenhum livro da escola por aqui. E você? - ele comentou, ainda sorrindo. 

Hermione revirou os olhos, um pouco constrangida de ter sido pega na mentira. -estava estudando lá em cima... deixei os livros lá porque... estava planejando... sair pra tomar ar fresco... - disse, desejando silenciosamente que ele não ficasse desconfiado demais. 

-Certo, então - Harry disse animado -Vamos dar uma volta - levantou entusiasmado, olhando para ela. 

Ela sentiu seu rosto corar, imaginando os dois andando de mãos dadas, do lado de fora do castelo, ao redor do lago, o sol brilhando sobre eles... 

-Hermione? 

Ela saiu de seu sonho e olhou para Harry. 

-OK - concordou e ele estendeu sua mão para ela, levantando-a. 

Enquanto iam até o lado de fora, Hermione notou que sua mente analisava os detalhes das últimas semanas. Ela, Rony e Harry voltaram a ser o "Time dos Sonhos". Rony ainda estava um pouco distante de Hermione, mas ela já esperava isso. Às vezes Rony a tratava como se nada tivesse ocorrido entre eles, e tivessem voltado a ser amigos – como antes deles terem namorado. Era nesses momentos que Rony voltava ao normal, como se lembrasse que deveria estar com raiva dela. Era também esses momentos que davam a Hermione toda esperança que precisava pra saber que as coisas _iam _voltar ao normal. 

Quanto a Harry, ela ainda não lhe contara o que sentia, e ela tentava desesperadamente colocar esses pensamentos para trás, pra que pudesse esquecer deles. Parvati estava certa sobre os rumores. Desde que todos descobriram as últimas "notícias" do namoro de Rony e Hermione, inventaram as fofocas mais ridículas, todas dando a idéia que Hermione terminou com Rony pra ficar com Harry. E todos tinham uma parte verdadeira, Hermione completou para si mesma. 

Os primeiros dias depois do término foram os mais difíceis e Hermione recebia olhares feios de Rony e se preocupava constantemente se Harry acreditaria nas fofocas. Hermione não conversou com Harry sobre seu rompimento e sabia que não agüentaria a humilhação de Harry acreditar nos rumores. 

Três semanas se passaram e todos os alunos de Hogwarts (que não tinham mais o que fazer) não estavam mais interessados na vida de Hermione. E enquanto ela andava com Harry nos terrenos de grama (e às vezes lama) do castelo, Hermione percebeu que essa era a primeira vez que ficava sozinha com Harry desde que terminara o namoro. Talvez agora fosse uma boa hora pra falar dos rumores e discuti-los de forma madura. Daria a Hermione a oportunidade de saber se Harry acreditava nas fofocas; e se ele acreditasse, ela tentaria convencê-lo que não era verdade. 

-Obrigada por me tirar do castelo, Harry - Hermione disse, realmente feliz de sentir o calor do sol. Sempre que a primavera chegava, sentia algo único em sua pele. Sempre a fazia sentir que qualquer coisa era possível e tudo era lindo e glorioso no mundo. Para ela, era o inicio de algo novo e maravilhoso. Era uma sensação deliciosa. 

Harry fez que sim. -Achei que nos daria a oportunidade de conversar, cara a cara, onde nenhum ouvido pudesse escutar. 

-Realmente precisamos conversar - Hermione concordou. 

-Quer falar primeiro?- Harry ofereceu, seus olhos procurando os dela. 

-Acho que é melhor - tirando seus olhos dos dele. A última coisa que ela precisava era que Harry lesse seu coração através de seus olhos. Sabia que ele podia se quisesse. E isso a assustava. -Tem algo que precisamos discutir, e não podemos evitar para sempre. Preciso saber a verdade, Harry.   
Harry arregalou os olhos. Por um segundo, Hermione viu um relance de medo em seus olhos

esmeraldas, mas o segundo logo passou para que ela pudesse ler melhor. Ele disfarçou seu medo com indiferença, deixando-a extremamente confusa. 

-Preciso saber... se você acreditou nos rumores, Harry - Hermione disse. 

Depois de um momento, Harry deixou escapar um suspiro. Hermione podia jurar que um suspiro de alívio. Por que Harry estaria aliviado? Ela ficava mais confusa a cada segundo. 

-Ah... nos que dizem que você me ama? - Harry perguntou. -Poxa, Hermione, você podia ter me contado - Harry respondeu, enquanto revirava os olhos, brincando com ela. 

Ela deu um murro no braço dele, olhando feio. -Não faça graça de mim, Potter! Sei coisas de você que não gostaria que outras pessoas soubessem...e não tenho medo de usar essas informações. 

-Chantagem!- Harry falou cheio de drama. -Não sabia que esse era seu estilo, Granger. 

-Sim, bem... uma garota tem que fazer o que é preciso em situações desesperadoras. - Ela ficou séria novamente. -E isso vem me incomodando- ela disse. -Mais do que gostaria de admitir - disse baixinho. 

Harry olhou para ela, sua testa enrugada com a seriedade. -Por que isso te incomodaria? 

-Porque... passamos isso ano passado, com Rita Skeeter, lembra? Acho que estava me perguntado... 

-Sei que os rumores não são verdadeiros, Hermione,está preocupada com isso? 

Hermione baixou a cabeça tentando esconder o constrangimento. -É... mas dá pra me culpar? - perguntou retoricamente. 

Eles passaram pelo campo de quadribol, onde um grupo de segundanistas voavam em vassouras emprestadas da escola, jogando uma goles entre eles. Harry olhou para distância, seu rosto paralisado em uma expressão pensativa. 

-Por que não me contou que queria terminar com Rony? Quer dizer, não me entenda mal ... - completou, quando Hermione estreitou os olhos. -Sei que não é de minha conta. Mas sei que você devia estar magoada por dentro. Por que não pensou em me procurar? - os olhos dele se fixaram nela, suaves e implorantes. 

Hermione sentia seu coração ser puxado em todas as direções. Nunca pensara que Harry ficaria chateado por ela não ter confiado nele. De um jeito, era meio doce. Ela não estava, é claro, preparada pra revelar a _verdadeira_ razão porque não podia procurá-lo. 

-Você estava com seus problemas na época, lembra?- Hermione respondeu. -Além disso, a última coisa que eu queria era enfiar você nessa confusão. Rony é seu amigo, sabe. 

-E você também - ele observou. -Não quero que sinta nunca que não pode me procurar, ok? Sempre estou aqui pra você, pra o que precisar. Certo? 

Hermione fez que sim. -Certo. 

-Então, por que terminou com Rony? - Harry perguntou. As palavras vieram tão rápido que Hermione se perguntou se essa era a pergunta que ele queria fazer há semanas. 

-Bem... - Hermione ponderou, imaginando o que diria a ele. -Acho que vou pegar emprestada a mesma explicação que me deu, Harry. Simplesmente não sinto mais nada por ele. 

Os olhos de Harry, que estavam fixos nela, de repente se desviaram por um segundo. A boca dele se mexeu nervosa. 

-Certo...- ele disse devagar, enrugando a testa. -Sobre isso. Preciso te contar uma coisa, Hermione.   
Hermione olhou para ele, vendo os músculos de seu queixo apertarem com força. -Você não parece muito entusiasmado com o que quer me contar 

Harry alinhou os ombros e olhou para ela, pedindo desculpas. -Bem, isso é porque antes menti pra você. E quero dizer a verdade, porque você merece saber. 

-Você lembra por que terminei com Cho, certo? - esperou até que Hermione sinalizasse que sim antes de continuar. -Foi sobre isso que menti, Hermione. Não foi porque não sinto nada por ela. Bem – quer dizer, acho que não sentia. Mas tem mais. A coisa é... eu gosto de outra pessoa. 

Hermione sentiu seu coração bombear forte, suas vísceras se contorcendo de procrastinação e frustração. Como essa podia ser a razão? Como ele podia gostar de outra pessoa? 

-Hermione? Você está bem? 

Hermione saiu de seu ciclo de perguntas e olhou para o rosto de Harry, que agora expressava preocupação. _Que maravilha _ela pensou infeliz. _Se eu não me recuperar logo, Harry vai descobrir porque me chateei_. Determinada, Hermione mudou sua expressão para uma normal. 

-Então... essa garota. Você estava.... tipo – você estava... apenas se divertindo com Cho? Hermione perguntou, dando os ombros. 

-O QUE? - Harry exclamou, seu rosto corando. -Hermione, é claro que não! 

Hermione levantou os ombros de novo. -OK! Eu tinha que perguntar, não é mesmo? - ela disse, esquecendo de esconder a amargura de sua voz. Estava se mordendo de raiva e odiava isso. -Então, quem é ela? Eu conheço? 

Harry esperou alguns segundos antes de responder, ainda tentando superar a última pergunta que ela fizera. -É, você conhece ela - ele finalmente disse. 

A fúria e tristeza que ela sentia pareceu triplicar, e continuava a ferver em algum lugar dento dela. Ardia atrás de seus olhos, formando lágrimas de raiva que ela temia não poder controlar. Nunca se sentira assim antes, nem em brigas que tivera com Rony, ou depois de todas as coisas que Rita Skeeter dissera sobre Harry, Hagrid ou ela. Sabia que esse era um tipo diferente de raiva. Sabia que agora o ciúme agora a atormentava, corroendo por dentro. 

-Você a conhece muito bem, pra falar a verdade - Harry completou. 

-Então, ela é da Grifinória? - Hermione perguntou baixinho, lutando contra a dor e lágrimas que com certeza viriam. Só havia um pensamento feliz em sua cabeça: ela não contara a Harry o que sentia. Mas esse pensamento era tão insignificante, tão pequeno e inútil, que não podia ser comparado a todos os pensamentos raivosos que passavam por sua cabeça. 

-É - Harry respondeu, ficando mais preocupado a cada segundo. 

-Nosso ano? - Hermione perguntou. 

-Você é muito boa em descobrir as coisas, Hermione. 

Hermione respirou fundo. -Ela é bonita? - pergunta idiota, Hermione, pensou consigo mesma. _Claro _que ela era bonita! 

Mas a resposta de Harry a surpreendeu. -Qualquer uma pode ser bonita, Hermione, com a quantidade certa de maquiagem e as roupas perfeitas, mas essa garota é linda. O espírito dela é o que mais se destaca. Ela é inteligente, e gentil, sensível e prestativa... 

-Realmente parece perfeita - Hermione disse, numa voz morta, sem ligar se Harry notaria ou não.   
-Ah, ela é sim - Harry concordou com entusiasmo, aparentemente sem notar o humor de Hermione.   
_Ou ignorando de propósito_, Hermione pensou. Harry continuou falando da garota misteriosa, mas ela não se interessava nem um pouco. Sentia-se enjoada, e não queria nada além de escapar dos comentários incessantes de Harry. 

-Preciso ir - Hermione disse de repente, num tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro. Não culpava Harry. Culpava a si mesma, por ter acreditado de verdade que podia dar certo com ele. Mas ela era uma idiota, nada mais que isso. Não era nada mais do que uma fã de Harry e se desprezava por isso. 

-O que? Hermione – por que? - Harry perguntou, confuso. 

-Desculpe... eu só... preciso mesmo ir estudar. Te vejo depois - ela prometeu e virou para o castelo. 

-Certo... se você diz...- ela ouviu Harry murmurar enquanto se afastava. Ela podia jurar que naquele segundo ouviu a porta de seu coração bater para sempre. A dor era demais para ela. Não olhou para trás enquanto voltava para o castelo, andando o mais rápido que podia. 

Harry olhou para Hermione, observando seus cabelos castanhos balançando na distância. Suspirou, passando uma mão trêmula por seu cabelo negro. Ele quase dissera a ela tudo. Desde o que sentia por ela até o quanto queria _estar _ com ela. E ela fugira. E ele só podia concluir uma coisa: ela sabia exatamente o que ele ia dizer e para poupá-lo da rejeição, fugiu. Era bem Hermione, descobrir o que ele sentia por ela. E ele era um completo idiota por pensar que tinha uma chance com ela.   
_Se vamos ser só amigos, está bem para mim _ele pensou, mesmo com seu coração doendo ao pensar nisso. Não queria voltar ao castelo e a cabana de Hagrid não estava longe. Fazia um tempo que não o visitava. Talvez ele pudesse dar uma luz nesse problema.

  
***


	3. Parte 3

**Simplesmente Linda (Capítulo 3)**

**Autor:** Fae Princess   
**e-mail do autor**: fae_child@hotmail.com   


****

-Já era hora de você chegar!

Harry Potter ouviu a voz conhecida e bem-vinda antes mesmo de entrar nas cavernas localizadas perto de Hogsmeade. Visitava seu padrinho uma última vez antes do fim do ano letivo.

-Desculpe o atraso. Tive que despistar Rony e Hermione... Não foi fácil. – Harry disse enquanto entregava sua mochila a Sirius, cheia de comida da cozinha de Hogwarts. Como sempre, os elfos-domesticos ficaram mais que satisfeito em dar mais comida.

Pela primeira vez, Harry visitava seu padrinho sozinho. E pela primeira vez desde que terminaram, Rony e Hermione ficariam sozinhos em Hogsmeade. Ele torcia que conseguissem lidar com isso. Harry sabia que era egoísmo querer passar tempo sozinho com seu padrinho, mas não podia ser de outro jeito. Pela primeira vez, realmente queria um conselho sobre uma garota. E tinha a sensação que Sirius provavelmente era o único que poderia ajudá-lo.

Sirius vasculhou a mochila antes de puxar o que esperava encontrar.

-Você trouxe! – Sirius gritou e Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso enquanto mordia com gosto uma maçã vermelha, tirando um grande pedaço. Sirius suspirou e gemeu, se deliciando com o prazer do sabor doce que não experimentava há muitos anos.

-Cortesia de Dobby, o elfo-doméstico. – Harry sentou no chão de pedra. Ele se apoiou contra a parede da caverna, puxando os joelhos contra o peito enquanto observava seu padrinho. Sirius terminou a maçã com mais cinco mordidas e jogou o resto de lado.

-Não sei como consegue. – Sirius disse, lançando um olhar que Harry não reconheceu.

Harry olhou confuso para Sirius. –Consigo o que? Entrar escondido na cozinha e pegar comida? Já te disse...

-Não, isso não, Harry – Sirius interrompeu. –Me refiro a... Tudo. – continuou olhando para Harry com o mesmo olhar estranho, de quem sabia algo.

-E o que é tudo? – Harry perguntou.

Sirius se apoiou na parede oposta a Harry, esticando as pernas. Olhou mais uma vez para o afilhado antes de dizer. –Estou falando de Hermione.

Harry respirou fundo, expirando devagar. –Sim... –ele respondeu – E o que tem nela que você não entende?

-Não é ela que não entendo. É você. Não sei como passa dia após dia sabendo o que sente por ela, e sentindo o que sente por ela e mesmo assim... Não conta a ela.

Harry sorriu amargamente. –Ah... Eu consigo.

-Sei que consegue. Não é o único que tem me visitado.

Harry olhou abruptamente para Sirius, estreitando os olhos. Nem precisava perguntar.

-Hermione está preocupada com você. – Sirius explicou. –Ela disse que você passa o tempo todo na biblioteca, e quase não socializa mais.

Harry deu os ombros. -Isso não é completamente verdade – se defendeu. –Não é como se tivesse largado Quadribol nem nada.

-Isso foi o que eu disse a Hermione – Sirius disse. – E pareceu a deixar um pouco melhor. Mas ainda não explica seu comportamento. Pelo menos não pra ela.

-Ela não devia ter te procurado pra começo de conversa – Harry resmungou. –Se estava preocupada, devia ter falado comigo.

-E o que diria a ela, Harry? 

Harry deu os ombros de novo. –Não sei... Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

-Ela se importa com você, Harry. E se preocupa. Mais ainda, ela se preocupa _com voc_. Não precisa me explicar, já sei o que está acontecendo.

Harry riu. –Agora você tá mais parecendo uma versão bem direta de Dumbledore. Ele pode saber praticamente tudo, mas pelo menos não fica se gabando.

Preferindo ignorar essa declaração, Sirius continuou. –O que está te incomodando, Harry? E não diga que não é nada, porque te conheço. Apenas diga a verdade.

Harry não olhou para Sirius, parecendo mais interessado nas fibras de sua camisa do que em qualquer coisa. –O que devo dizer? Estou apenas estressado com escola... E com as coisas. – respondeu.

-Com as coisas? –Sirius repetiu, levantando as sobrancelhas. –Isso quer dizer Hermione, certo? 

-Talvez... – Harry respondeu devagar.

Sirius se inclinou um pouco para trás, observando seu afilhado com interesse renovado. –Está aterrorizado pelo que sente. – afirmou.

-Pra falar no mínimo.

-Por que? – Siriu perguntou.

Harry deu os ombros. –Se _voc_ estivesse gostando de uma garota e tivesse morrendo de medo de dizer a ela, qual seria _seu _motivo? 

Sirius sorriu, sem se afetar com a frustração de Harry. –Então você tem medo da rejeição.

Harry suspirou com uma certa impaciência. –Ela é Hermione! Por que iria querer qualquer coisa comigo?

Apesar da raiva e confusão de Haary, Sirius não conseguiu segurar um sorriso, o que deixou o bruxo mais jovem ainda mais irritado.

-Ela é apenas uma garota, Harry. – Sirius lhe disse.

-Não, não é não – Harry protestou. –Ela é... é...

Sirius inclinou a cabeça, incentivando que Harry continuasse o que ele não conseguia por em palavras. Harry resmungou frustrado, jogando a cabeça pra trás e acidentalmente acertando na parede de pedra. Ele massageou o machucado enquanto Sirius sorria.

-Não existem palavras suficientes pra descrever Hermione. Ela é única, e não merece nada além do melhor. – Harry finalmente completou.

-E o que te faz pensar que não se encaixa nessa descrição? – Sirius perguntou.

Harry olhou diretamente para Sirius. –Olhe para mim. Sou uma bagunça. Sou um poço de problemas que nenhuma garota merece.

- Entendo. – Sirius disse com um olhar pensativo. –Em outras palavras, já decidiu por Hermione com quem ela deve ficar.

-Não decidi por ela. Só sei que não serei eu.– Harry corrigiu automaticamente.

-E ela tem o direito a alguma opinião nesse assunto?

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas percebeu que não sabia o que dizer.

-O fato é, Harry, -Sirius continuou – a escolha é dela, não sua, não importa o que você pense ou o que você diga. Outra coisa: você passa o tempo achando que Hermione não sente o mesmo por você. Provavelmente já pensou isso tantas vezes que não pode ser convencido do contrário. Mas esqueceu de considerar uma coisa.

Harry balançou a cabeça, confuso – O que? – perguntou.

Sirius se inclinou para frente, paralisando Harry no mesmo lugar com seus olhos negros. 

-E se ela sentir algo por você? Vai deixar essa oportunidade passar? Ou vai seguir seu coração?

Harry ficou sentado no lugar, abismado com a questão principal. Não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer. No fundo, uma parte dele sabia que Sirius estava certo. E uma coisa era certa – Sirius lhe dera muito no que pensar.

*******

- Sei o seu segredo.

Hermione se virou, a tampa de seu malão fechando de repente com isso, enquanto ela olhava a porta de seu dormitório. Rony estava ali, se apoiando relaxadamente na porta.

-Rony? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, sem entender direito o olhar dele.

-Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – Rony perguntou.

Hermione suspirou, correndo a mão por seus cabelos cacheados. –Estou... Arrumando a mala... – ela disse, torcendo que isso foi motivo suficiente para não convida-lo. Havia algo estranho no sorriso e no jeito relaxado dele que lhe davam uma sensação incômoda no estômago. O que quer que Rony quisesse, não queria estar envolvida.

Rony suspirou dramaticamente. –Se fosse Harry aqui, você o convidaria a entrar.

Hermione de repente se achou desejando que Harry realmente estivesse ali. Por que Rony estava agindo dessa maneira?

-Se quer entrar, entre. – Hermione finalmente disse, acenando a mão num convite pouco animado.

Rony sorriu, mas não era um sorriso amigo. Lembrou vagamente Draco Malfoy, e o fato que Rony podia lembrar Draco Malfoy deixou a situação ainda mais perturbadora.

-Não vai perguntar por que estou aqui? – Rony perguntou enquanto entrava vagarosamente no quarto.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas pro caçula dos Weasley. –Por que está aqui, Rony?

Rony sentou no canto da cama, agindo como se tivesse pleno direito de estar ali. Ela não o queria ali de jeito nenhum

-Como disse há poucos instantes: sei o seu segredo. Mas não quero que se preocupe. Está a salvo comigo.

Hermione revirou os olhos. –Não tenho nenhum segredo. 

Rony continuou sorrindo, e em um segundo ela teve um estalo. Um grande estalo. Ele sabia sobre Harry, e o que ela sentia por ele. Como ele sabia, ela não sabia. E apenas olhando para ele, notou que ele percebera o que ela percebera.

-Novamente: seu segredo está a salvo comigo. – Rony disse com um tom doce demais. –Não imagina minha surpresa quando descobri que terminou comigo pra ficar com ele. Mas também... Por que deveria ficar surpreso? Ele é o "garoto que sobreviveu", não é mesmo? O herói sempre fica com a mocinha, não é?

No início, Hermione se sentiu horrível por Rony ter descoberto a verdade. Queria poupá-lo da dor que o causara. Queria ter a amizade dele de volta. Mas enquanto Rony continuava a falar, sua culpa virava raiva e queria tanto azará-lo que seus olhos ardiam.

-Não sei como descobriu Rony. Mas não vou me sentir culpada por uma coisa que não controlo. Além disso, não te devo nenhuma explicação. Agora, Rony, por favor... Saia.

O sorriso falso de Rony a irritava enquanto ele levantava calmamente mais uma vez, fazendo seu caminho até a porta. –Devia aprender a me tratar bem. Nunca se sabe quais informações podem escapar acidentalmente para um certo garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes que todos conhecemos.

-Isso é uma ameaça? – Hermione perguntou, virando para encará-lo, com as mãos nos quadris. –Prometeu que não diria nada. Você percebe que está se afastando da gente, não é? Rony... Esse não é você.

-Talvez seja, Hermione.– Rony disse antes de sair.

Hermione queria xingar. As coisas estavam dando tão certo no último mês! Por que Rony tinha que estragar tudo? Como ele descobriu? Decidiu que não era a pergunta mais importante naquele momento. A verdadeira pergunta era: como ela contaria a Harry sobre seus sentimentos, antes que Rony o fizesse?

******

O último dia em Hogwarts trouxe sol, calor e uma brisa gentil brincando nas árvores enquanto Harry sentava na borda do lago, olhando o vento cortando a água. E como um ciclo, ele pensava toda hora o quanto não queria voltar pra casa dos Dursley, no quanto sentiria falta da escola, de seus amigos... E acima de tudo, de Hermione.

-Vai ser só você e eu, Edwiges. – Harry murmurou triste, correndo um dedo na asa branca como neve de sua coruja. Edwiges piou.

-Só uns dois meses, Harry.

Harry levantou os olhos e viu Hermione se aproximando do seu lado. O olhar de tristeza em seu rosto refletia completamente o que ele sentia. Ela claramente não queria ir embora também. Mas ao menos ela iria para casa, para uma família amorosa.

-Oi, Edwiges. – Hermione cumprimentou, sentando ao lado de Harry na grama. Ela puxou os joelhos contra o peito, colocando o queixo sobre eles, olhando para o lago.

Edwiges piou novamente, abriu as asas e voou para o céu azul. Harry e Hermione continuaram sentados, lado a lado, simplesmente aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

-Foi um ano maluco. – Hermione disse baixinho, sem olhar diretamente para ele.

-É, foi sim. – Harry concordou.

-Acha que ano que vem vai ser assim tão louco? - Hermione perguntou.

Harry sorriu, rindo um pouco pelo nariz. –Não seria Hogwarts se fosse normal, não é? – foi a resposta retórica quando ele finalmente virou para ela.

A cabeça dela virou na mesma hora e os dois compartilharam sorrisos que os deixaram de pernas bambas.

Harry aproveitou esse momento para decorar e admirar como Hermione estava nesse momento. O sol refletia em seus olhos, realçando tons diferentes que nunca vira antes. O sol também dava um tom avermelhado em seu cabelo geralmente castanho e enquanto ele tomava a aparência completa dela, percebeu com uma dor no coração que demoraria dois meses até que a visse de novo. Acreditava de verdade que não sobreviveria.

Hermione sempre foi seu porto seguro em Hogwarts. Não podia explicar direito, mas sentia algo dentro dele quando pensava nela, quando a olhava, quando sonhava com ela. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e não podia deixar de se perguntar o que aconteceria quando se separassem. Essa sensação desapareceria? Diminuiria? Podia diminuir? Ele às vezes se perguntava o que essa sensação significava. Sabia que tinha fortes sentimentos por ela – seria um tolo se negasse isso para si mesmo. Mas esses sentimentos dentro dele podiam significar algo mais profundo?

Olhando para ela, Harry secretamente pensou que nunca esteve tão bonita. Ele queria gravar isso em sua mente. Decidiu nesse segundo que não queria que esse sentimento dentro dele fosse embora. Queria que ficasse mais forte e se desenvolvesse em algo que sabia que nunca sentiria por mais ninguém. Como podia fazer isso acontecer?

-Você pode me fazer um favor? – Harry perguntou, tendo uma idéia. Seu coração começou a bater ansioso no peito.

-Claro! – Hermione exclamou animada.

Harry hesitou, sem querer desfazer o sorriso ansioso e feliz de Hermione.

-Vamos lá, Harry... – Hermione pediu, batendo no ombro dele com o seu. –Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa.

-Certo... – Harry disse devagar. –Estava pensando... Se você pode me ligar durante o verão. Lá nos Dursley.

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça. – Posso fazer isso.

-Várias vezes. – completou Harry.

Dessa vez Hermione franziu a testa e o coração de Harry bateu ainda mais ansioso. –Claro que te ligo. Vou te ligar sempre que puder. Prometo, Harry. – ela disse, ao ouvir um certo tom de desespero na voz dele.

Harry se ouviu suspirando aliviado.

-Posso perguntar por que? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry se sentiu enjoado e nervoso. As palavras de Sirius ecoavam em sua cabeça e ele se perguntou se o padrinho estava certo ou não. Hermione podia sentir algo por ele? Aqueles rumores eram verdadeiros? De um jeito ou de outro, sabia que devia dizer o que sentia, antes que se separassem durante um verão inteiro.

-Porque, Hermione... – Harry começou. –Acho que não conseguirei passar dois meses... Sem... Ouvir sua voz. – quando disse as últimas palavras, seus olhos encontraram os dela e Hermione se sentiu fraca e balançada por todo o corpo. Havia uma certa coisa nos olhos dele que fazia seu coração disparar.

-Por que? – sussurrou.

Nenhum dos dois notava o quanto eles estavam se aproximando. Lá atrás na mente de Harry, sabia que só precisaria curvar a cabeça mais um centímetro para beijá-la.

-Você não acreditaria se te dissesse. – ele disse tímido.

Hermione sorriu, se inclinando vagarosamente na direção dele, sem pensar claramente o que estava fazendo.

-Me esclareça. – disse suavemente.

Sem pensar mais nada, Harry pressionou seus lábios nos de Hermione e eles partilharam o beijo mais carinhoso possível. As mãos dela gentilmente tocaram o rosto dele e os dois se alegraram pelo momento que tanto esperavam, uma espera que demorou tempo demais.

Quando o beijo curto e doce terminou e eles se separaram, Harry tomou a mão de Hermione na sua, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela com um sorriso que fez seu coração balançar no peito.

-A coisa é que... Acho que posso estar apaixonado por você, Hermione. – quando disse as palavras, sabia o quanto elas eram verdadeiras e o quanto queria realmente dizê-las.

Hermione estava sonhando. A única coisa que esperava que Harry nunca dissesse foi dita. Queria congelar esse momento e as sensações maravilhosa que tinha. Seu coração estava voando! Nesse momento, duvidava que qualquer coisa pudesse derrubá-la.

-Ah... – ela suspirou ao entender.

Harry afastou um pouco a cabeça, seu olhar confuso.

Hermione riu, e logo seu riso se transformou num grande ataque de gargalhadas.

-O que é tão engraçado? – Harry perguntou, secretamente adorando o som da risada dela.

Depois que conseguiu se recompor mais uma vez, Hermione olhou timidamente para Harry, um grande sorriso ainda em seus lábios enquanto organizava seus pensamentos.

-Você se lembra que me disse que terminou com Cho porque gostava de outra garota? – perguntou timidamente.

-Claro que lembro. Estava _ tentando_ lhe dizer o que sentia. Estava esperando que você adivinhasse. Aí não teria que me preocupar em _como_ ia lhe contar.

-Então era eu? – Hermione perguntou num tom surpreso.

-Claro que era! – Harry riu, seus olhos se iluminando de alegria. – Hermione... Sempre foi você.

Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso doce. –Sempre foi você, Harry. – ela lhe disse.

Quando ela disse isso, o rosto de Harry se iluminou e ela podia ver claramente em seus olhos o quão profundos e verdadeiros eram os sentimentos dele. Sentiu uma mistura de alívio, felicidade e paz que não sentia há muito tempo. Mas a voz cética de sua mente começou a falar mais claramente e a fez questionar tudo o que sentia por Harry. Ela podia realmente _amar_ Harry? O que sabia sobre amor? Pensando logicamente, ela só tinha 15 anos. Tinha a experiência de _um_ relacionamento.

-Mas... Harry... – ela disse, com a voz cheia de preocupação. Mas foi interrompida muito antes de colocar seus pensamentos em palavras, quando Harry colocou um único dedo sobre seus lábios, silenciando-a imediatamente.

-Não comece a discutir agora. – ele lhe disse, o sorriso encorajador em seus lábios e a convicção em seus olhos aumentando a irritação dela. –Sei o que está passando por sua cabeça. Mas a coisa é, Hermione, quando se trata de amor, não há lógica. Apenas... É.

Hermione sorriu em resposta, seu coração apertando de felicidade. –Posso concordar com isso. – ela disse.

-Bom – Harry respondeu. –Então me diga, Srta. Granger... O que fazemos agora?

-Torcemos e rezamos que os próximos dois meses passem o mais rápido possível... Para que possamos ficar juntos em setembro. – Hermione disse, seu coração não mais tão leve quanto antes.

- E temos menos de 24 horas antes de irmos. Então estamos juntos agora. O que quer fazer? – Harry perguntou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos que fazia Hermione derreter.

-Vamos ver o pôr do sol. – Hermione sugeriu, muito feliz com a sensação dos braços de Harry em sua volta quando ele a puxou mais pra perto. Os braços dela também o envolveram e ela repousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. –Assim... Sempre que olhar o sol se pôr durante o verão, vou estar com você.

Harry sorriu, sentindo uma onda de calor se espalhar dentro dele.

-Você sempre está comigo, Hermione. – Harry lhe disse, fazendo-a corar. 

-E sempre estarei. – ela prometeu, se aconchegando contra ele.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio enquanto o sol começava a se pôr e Harry suspirou contente, pensando o quão simples e bonita a vida estava mais uma vez.

*****

_Querido Snuffles,_

_Este é só mais um bilhete antes que volte para "casa" pras férias. Todos estamos prontos para ir, e já comecei a contagem regressiva pra quando estarei de volta a Hogwarts. Espero que próximo ano traga sua liberdade. Às vezes é só no que consigo pensar._

_Outras vezes, só consigo pensar em Hermione. E por falar nisso, você estava certo. Contei a ela o que sentia e acabou que ela sente o mesmo. Na verdade, ela me disse há poucos instantes que quando lhe disse o que sentia, ela ia me dizer o que ela sentia. Também me disse que ficou extremamente aliviada de não ter sido a primeira a falar no assunto. Não posso dizer que a culpo! Ela também se certificou de mencionar que falou pra você o que sentia por mim durante uma das visitas. Obrigada por esconder isso de mim. (Isso foi sarcástico – caso não tenha notado). Merlin te poupe de facilitar as coisas pra mim. É melhor você torcer pra que eu não esteja com minha varinha da próxima vez que te vir. Posso ficar tentado a usar uma de minhas azarações mais "interessantes". (Isso foi uma piada, Snuffles)._

_Bem, eu e Hermione estamos muito felizes. Não sei como Rony se sente em relação a isso tudo. Ele está bem afastado ultimamente. Estou começando a ficar confuso. Em um ponto, pareceu que Hermione e Rony estavam se dando bem como antigamente. Isso foi até... Pouco tempo atrás. Hermione não disse nada sobre isso, então me pergunto se não foi minha imaginação. Começo a pensar que a vida nunca vai voltar a ser como antes. Por um lado, acho que ficar com Hermione só vai fazer mal àqueles a nossa volta. Mas por outro lado, ficar com Hermione é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Sinto como se... enquanto a tiver, posso encarar qualquer coisa, e se alguém tem algum problema com isso... ah, bem. Isso parece egoísta, eu sei. Mas o que devo fazer?_

_Acho que é tudo o que posso escrever por enquanto. Meus colegas de quarto estão de saída para as carruagens enquanto escrevo isso. Como disse, tenho Hermione. E posso lutar contra o mundo._

_Se cuida,_

_Harry._

_Ps.: Obrigado pelo conselho. Falo com você em breve._

Sirius enrolou a carta com um sorriso no rosto. E sem pensar muito, correu para seu lugar secreto e pegou pergaminho limpo, uma pena e uma garrafinha de tinta que Harry lhe dera durante as visitas. Então se sentou na caverna, à luz do sol e começou a escrever sua resposta, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

*****

Rony bateu de leve na porta do quarto de Hermione, ouvindo-a jogar as últimas coisas no malão.

-Entre! – ela falou e ele abriu a porta, tremendo um pouco de medo que ela o amaldiçoasse assim que pusesse os olhos nele.

-Hermione... – Rony cumprimentou e ela se virou pra encará-lo, seu rosto com uma expressão de absoluto desprezo.

-Saia! – ela ordenou, um único dedo apontado para porta.

-Preciso explicar! – Rony insistiu.

-Vá explicar a alguém que se importe. – Hermione disse, reunindo toda paciência pra lidar com Rony.

-Você se importa, Hermione. Você sempre se importa. – Rony disse, seus olhos implorando pra que entendesse, pra que desse apenas um pouco de seu tempo.

-Você não pode falar manso comigo, Rony. –Hermione respondeu. –Se quer agir como um Malfoy, vai ser tratado como um.

-Eu fingi. Aquele não era eu.

-Talvez seja, Rony. –Hermione replicou, jogando as palavras de volta na cara dele.

-Era o único jeito...

-De que? De eu fazer o que você quisesse? Não acredito que pudesse ser tão baixo.

-Hermione, já sei do que sente por Harry há um tempo. Mas o que você não sabe é que isso não me incomoda. Não estava fazendo aquilo pra ser um mala... Estava fazendo pra superar minha dor. Eu sei. É egoísta de qualquer jeito.

-Do que está falando? – Hermione interrompeu irritada.

Rony percebeu nesse ponto que tinha a completa atenção de Hermione. E apesar dela poder odiá-lo depois, ele precisava se livrar disso agora, antes que passasse muito tempo entre eles. Antes que a amizade deles ficasse realmente irreparável.

-Não é segredo que fiquei muito magoado quando terminou comigo. Não lido muito bem com a dor... não lido bem com rejeição. E Gina me disse... que o único jeito de superar a dor e finalmente me curar... era transformar a dor em algo completamente altruísta. Ela me disse pra transformar em felicidade, fazer algo bom por alguém, pra que pudesse me orgulhar de mim mesmo. Pensei que ela estivesse maluca na hora. Mas depois... Comecei a entender o que queria dizer.

-Quando descobri o que você sentia por Harry e percebi que ele sentia o mesmo por você, achei que essa seria a oportunidade de realmente me testar. Pensei: se pudesse suportar você e Harry juntos, não me magoaria mais. Então agi como o ex-namorado ciumento... Agi como Malfoy porque sabia que era o único jeito de realmente chamar sua atenção. 

-Por que não me disse o que Harry sentia? – Hermione perguntou, sem saber o que pensar da historia de Rony.

-Porque isso seria uma completa traição entre melhores amigos, certo? Pela mesma razão, não podia te dizer como Harry se sentia.

-Então... Você me enganou para que eu pudesse ficar com Harry?

-Exatamente. – Rony suspirou, grato por estar livre desse peso.

Hermione sentiu a raiva aumentar por dentro, e não conseguiu controlar, explodindo.

-Você tá LOUCO?!

Rony fez uma careta, recuando enquanto Hermione avançava pra cima dele, os olhos dela brilhando, seu rosto enrubescendo com uma fúria infernal.

-Um pouco. – Rony resmungou, sabendo que nenhuma resposta adiantaria.

-Essa é a teoria mais PERIGOSA, RIDÍCULA, IDIOTA que já ouvi. E se Harry NÃO sentisse nada por mim e eu fizesse papel de BOBA? Você pensou algum segundo nisso?

-Claro que pensei! – Rony insistiu –Eu não teria levado adiante, se fosse o caso. Nunca te faria passar por essa humilhação.

-E se seu plano falhasse? E se você ainda estivesse com raiva, ou melhor, furioso, que eu e Harry estamos juntos?

Rony fez outra careta. –Não pensei nisso... mas nem importa, não é? Quer dizer... Eu não estou furioso. Estou bem.

-É, você realmente pensou muito sobre isso – Hermione respondeu sarcástica. –Sabe de uma coisa... não importa mesmo. Você estava mexendo com algo muito... muito... – Hermione tentou se recompor e depois que parou de gritar, uma tristeza a inundou, as lágrimas ardendo em seus olhos. –Você me fez acreditar que nossa amizade acabou. Me fez acreditar que tinha te perdido pra sempre.

-Hermione...

-É a pior coisa pela qual um amigo pode fazer outro passar. Você achou que eu não me importaria de te perder? Achou que tudo que me importa é Harry? Que se eu o tivesse, nada mais importaria?

-Um tempo atrás, eu pensava, mas agora não. Sei que o que fiz foi errado. Por isso tinha que te contar, não importando como reagiria. – Rony disse – Fiquei com raiva por tanto tempo... e estava cansado disso. Estava exausto. A verdade, Hermione... é que nunca tive raiva de você. Estava com raiva de mim. Na verdade, só comecei a sentir paz quando vi você e Harry juntos. Me fez perceber do que realmente sou feito. Posso ser forte quando quero ser. Quero ser quando for preciso. E esse tipo de força só pode vir de dentro. Sei que não preciso de outros pra me manter firme. Toda essa experiência me fez aprender muito sobre mim mesmo, e tenho que agradecer a você.

Hermione ficou olhando para Rony, sentindo toda raiva, tristeza e ressentimento derreter. Ela sabia nesse momento que perdoara Rony e estava grata por isso. Ela revirou os olhos, suspirando com uma falsa impaciência.

-E agradecer à Gina – ela lembrou.

-E à minha querida irmã – ele concordou, sorrindo. Então, como se lembrasse do porquê estava ali realmente, completou com sinceridade nos olhos. –Eu lamento muito, muito mesmo, Hermione.

Hermione suspirou, balançando a cabeça. –Está perdoado, Rony. Não faça nada parecido com isso de novo.

-Prometo.

-Bom. E agora o que? – Hermione perguntou, dando de ombros desconfortável enquanto a tensão deixava o quarto.

-Agora nos abraçamos. – Rony disse.

-Rony! – Hermione sentiu um sorriso se formando.

-Ei... é um final feliz! É isso que as pessoas fazem. Se abraçam.

-Isso é o que _voc_ faz. – Hermione replicou.

-Você não está feliz? – Rony perguntou seu sorriso se alargando ainda mais.

-Estou.

-Então a gente se abraça.

-Mas...

-Ninguém sai desse quarto até que eu ganhe um abraço! – Rony insistiu.

Hermione teve um ataque de risos quando Harry atacou Rony pelas costas, dando um forte abraço fraternal nele.

-Assim que se faz .– Rony disse quando se separaram.

-Ah... agora estou me sentindo abandonada. – Hermione suspirou dramaticamente.

Tanto Harry como Rony jogaram os braços em volta dela, e o "trio fantástico" partilhou um abraço a três, cada um sentindo alívio e alegria mais uma vez.

-Amigos para sempre! – Rony disse quando se separaram.

-Amigos para sempre! –Hermione e Harry ecoaram.

-Vamos pegar essas carruagens antes que vão sem a gente – Rony sugeriu e foi na frente, enquanto Harry ficou mais pra trás com Hermione, fora do alcance dos ouvidos.

-Juntos para sempre. – Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione, segurando a mão dela.

-Agora e para sempre. – Hermione concordou.

**Fim**

*****

**NT: ** Acabou! Espero que tenham gostado... deixem reviews que depois eu traduzo e mando pra autora... bjos e até a próxima!


End file.
